


When I Go I'm Going Like Elsie

by singtomeinstead



Category: Cabaret (1972), Cabaret - Kander/Ebb
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, My First Work in This Fandom, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singtomeinstead/pseuds/singtomeinstead
Summary: Instead of abortion, Sally keeps the baby. But after intense DNA testing, she finds out that the baby isn't Brian's...or Max's. She realizes that she must've been raped...but by who?





	When I Go I'm Going Like Elsie

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I thought of this. Anyway, you all probably know that the title is from the song Cabaret. Just thought I'd put it out there.

The waiting is unbearable. Brian sits by my side, squeezing my leg as tight as possible. You see, today I decided to finally know who baby Elsie's father is. We tracked down Max and he sent us a DNA sample; Brian came along with me today. I've memorized everything in the waiting room. The walls are colored a faint, pale, almost unbearably ugly pink. The chairs look brand new with their bright- almost neon plastic finish. They are sticky and uneven, but somewhat, somehow comfortable. The floors look like some kind of faux wood...perhaps laminate? Their deep, sophisticated brown somehow pulls everything unmatching together, like glue. Baby Elsie sits on Brian's lap. Her hair is blonde like the night. Her eyes a light green that nobody will dare mess with. She's a beauty, soft and sweet, pure and lovely...unlike the three of us combined. She has my nose and lips and facial structure (ish...) but with different, more elegant, beautiful features. She's never cried or fussed once. 'This child is perfect' is all I can think when I see her. Elsie, my beautiful, wonderful Elsie. I realize i've been staring way too long, so I divert my attention from Elsie to the pale pink wall again. Suddenly, an interestingly pale woman exits the patient area for the rooms thingy. I'm not sorry for calling it that, I don't know what it's called.

"Sally Bowles, can I please speak with you privately?" She asks. I slowly stand up. I can tell this moment will be life-altering. I take small, slow steps to the worried nurse. She pulls me into a side room, and all I can think is the worst.

"Sally, I don't know how to articulate this, but..." She starts. "Neither of the male DNA samples match Elsie. Yours does, but not theirs." She ends. "Tell me truthfully, did you sleep with anyone else within 2 weeks of the pregnancy?" She hesitates.

"No, not that I remember...I did drink a lot though. You see, I'm a performer." I explain.

"I believe you. Now, is there any chance you were...uhhhhh...ummm" She stumbles.

"What?" I ask emphatically.

"Rrraped." She says quickly.

"Yes, I guess. That's what must've happened" I spiral. What the fuck is what i'm thinking. Who raped me???????????


End file.
